


la croqueta

by crystalcities



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Matthijs tells Frenkie what he thinks about his performance vs. Real Madrid.





	la croqueta

It’s 5am in Madrid. Frenkie splashes some water on his face. The team’s been out celebrating their unbelievable win over Real Madrid at a particularly fancy club and even the bathroom he’s currently in is ridiculously large and beautifully decorated. The door clicks and Frenkie looks in the mirror to see Matthijs walk in.

“Whoa, that’s occupied,” Frenkie fakes surprise, but he’s smiling.

“You didn’t lock the door,” Matthijs walks right up and puts his hands in Frenkie’s back pockets. He presses their hips together, and kisses him on the forehead, then his nose and his mouth, sweetly.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Frenkie says. “What’s that for?”

“When you did the Iniesta move against Modrić,” Matthijs replies.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“That was hot. You’re so hot when you’re doing it,” Matthijs picks Frenkie up and sits him up on the counter, and kisses him again. “I’ve been trying to get you alone the whole evening.”

“Didn’t realize football turns you on. Is that why you became a pro?”

“Only when it’s you.”

Matthijs nudges his nose under the collar of Frenkie’s shirt, kissing the skin underneath. He smoothes over Frenkie’s torso, pushing his shirt up. Frenkie raises his arms and lets him pull his shirt over his head. Matthijs admires his friend for a few seconds, and moves in to kiss his mouth, then wetly behind his ear, and right in the pulse point in his neck, and between kisses he recounts:

“You got Vinicius Jr., too. When you turned to get away from Modrić later, that was so sexy. Do you remember when you got the ball from Benzema and you both fell over, but I got the pass? That was great. I can go on and on.”

“Mmm. You’re paying a lot of attention to what I’m doing. Don’t you have other things to do than watch the ball? Fortunately the rest of us did all the work and you didn’t have to defend.” 

“It’s hard not to look at you.” Matthijs looks up and makes eye contact. It makes Frenkie blush.

“And why is that?”

“The way you move,” he says, running a fingertip over Frenkie’s sternum, and gently pinches his nipples. They harden and Frenkie sucks in a breath. “You’re like a footballing unicorn, all magic dust and rainbows,” he continues, completely sincere. “You float across the pitch, leaving no footprints.”

“Do these lines work on anyone else?” Frenkie makes a face, but still pleasure licks up his spine, making his skin hot and his pulse increase.

“They seem to work on you,” Matthijs admires the splotchy flush that’s developing on Frenkie’s chest and cheeks.

It’s all Frenkie can do to kiss the stupid grin off his face. The kiss grows heated quickly, and soon Frenkie’s wrapping his legs around Matthijs, getting him to come closer, and trying to rub up against him. Matthijs breaks the kiss, looks down between them and places his palm on the bulge in Frenkie’s fly, pausing. Frenkie needs him to get on with it.

“Well?”

“I want to fuck you,” Matthijs says, biting his lip. “I locked the door, unlike some other people.”

Frenkie quickly makes the calculations in his head. Pro: It’s Matthijs, and fucking. Con: they’re in a bathroom at a club. It’s the VIP area and the bathroom is large and private, but still.

“Let’s do it. Do you have stuff?”

Matthijs fishes in his pocket and shows him a condom and a couple packets of lube.

“Okay.”

Frenkie slides off the counter. Matthijs is on it, undoing Frenkie’s jeans and drops them around his ankles. He bends Frenkie over the counter, and holds him close from behind. He opens a packet of lube, reaches around and jerks Frenkie’s cock until it’s fully hard, then he rubs a lube-slick finger around his hole. He keeps doing this for a bit, kissing Frenkie’s shoulders as he does so. Eventually he slides a finger inside, crooking it this way and that, massaging each ring of tight muscle until Frenkie relaxes and pushes back against him. He works up to a few more fingers, and he keeps touching Frenkie’s cock now and then, keeping him hard while he gets fingered. Frenkie puts his head down on his arms, shuddering and gasping.

“Hurry up, we can’t be in here forever,” Frenkie says, but he actually just needs Matthijs inside him already.

“Frenk, look at yourself in the mirror.”

Frenkie looks up and sees himself naked, flushed, sweaty, eyes dark. Matthijs’s expression is the same, and he’s ripping the condom packet open with his teeth and putting it on himself. He rips another packet of lube open and squeezes some in his hand, and strokes himself a couple times. He drips the rest of it in the cleft of Frenkie’s ass and pushes some in his hole.

“You good?” He makes eye contact with Frenkie in the mirror, squeezing his ass. He lines himself up. 

“Just fuck me, please,” Frenkie says. “And tell me how good I am,” he adds.

Matthijs laughs, and he pushes inside Frenkie in one slow motion. He pauses at the end, and takes a deep breath. Frenkie whimpers through all of it.

“You’re so hot, so good,” Matthijs says next to Frenkie’s ear, kissing him between words, and starting to fuck him too, slowly with long strokes. His words start to catch at the back of his throat. “You- you feel amazing. So hot.” Frenkie wants to laugh at the uncreative comments but he still likes it. He does feel good. Matthijs cock feels amazing inside him, sweetly stroking his prostate as he pumps in and out.

“I’ve- been thinking about fucking you- the whole day,” Matthijs continues. He straightens up and grabs both sides of Frenkie’s hips, changing up the angle and picking up the pace. He finds the spot that makes pleasure flood Frenkie’s body, and it makes Frenkie collapse atop his arms, panting and moaning. 

“Keep- keep looking at yourself.”

Frenkie does. He’s never thought about how he looks when he’s getting fucked. He’s mesmerized by how his body moves to meet Matthijs as he pounds into him in a delicious rhythm, the way his jaw falls open wantonly, and all the expressions he doesn’t realize he’s making. It’s quite... slutty. He squirms around, trying to get more friction on his cock. Matthijs notices, wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him off in sync with his thrusts. The pleasure is almost too much.

“Ah! Matthijs, I-“

“Frenk, I want- you to come, I’m not going to last.”

“Fuck me, harder, then,” Frenkie says, looking right at Matthijs in the mirror.

Matthijs obeys. Frenkie has to put his head down again, bracing against his arms to keep from hitting his head on the mirror as Matthijs rails him.

“Fuck, Frenkie, I can't, ah-” Matthijs gasps, and he comes, shaking and slowing. Frenkie wraps his hand over Matthijs’s to help him finish him up, and he follows soon after, coming all over the place.

“Fuck,” Matthijs repeats, pulling out of him. Frenkie straightens up after a moment when he feels like he can stand again. He cleans himself up in the sink and pulls his jeans back on. Matthijs looks at him fondly as he does all that.

“You’re the best. Best footballer, best lawyer, teacher, cook, hairdresser, everything.”

“I love you too. Now get yourself cleaned up and let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write some smut to deal with Matthijs’s transfer drama. I’ve been mulling over this one but I need to post it before there’s any real announcements, because I’ll die when he goes to PSG (or Juve? god) :cries: I’m actually happy that I didn’t know about Frenkie’s transfer until his deal with Barça was done because I can’t do this twice? lolcry. Inspired by the interview when Matthijs was asked about his favorite Frenkie move. The unicorn line is from a Guardian writer, not me, I’m not capable of writing something like that, lol.
> 
> For extra realism, maybe think about the bathroom in the show "Russian Doll"? haha
> 
> Links:  
> [Matthijs and Frenkie interview](https://twitter.com/TheEuropeanLad/status/1131124493135622146) with lots of other amazing quotes  
> [Frenkie skills vs. Real Madrid](https://youtu.be/Rlt2OWIZ34A) (okay so I wrote this other fic where I was wondering about why Frenkie's shorts are so short and I swear to god he's showing way more leg than anyone else in this clip)  
> [Guardian article on Frenkie where I stole some lines](https://www.theguardian.com/football/blog/2019/jun/06/frenkie-de-jong-netherlands-england-nations-league-semi-final)


End file.
